customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rock With Barney (1999: script)
Rock With Barney is a Barney Home Video that was released on October 6th, 1999 Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Hannah *Stephen *Keesha *Robert *Chip *Linda *Danny *A.J. *Jordan *Jospeh Song List #Barney Theme Song #Sarasponda #Miss Mary Mack #Captain Feadersword song #Wibbly wobbly woo #Ooh Its Captain Feadersword #Nye Nye Nye #Puttin ' on a show #Puttin ' On a Show (Reprise) #The More We Share Together #Stage Show Medely (Polly Put The Kettle On / Do Your Ears Hang Low / If All The Raindrops / Do Your Ears Hang Low (Reprise) / Boom Boom An't It Great To Be Crazy / Do Your Ears Hang Low (Finale)) #We are Barney and The Backyard Gang #The Baby Bop Hop #Help Protect Our Earth #Apples and Bannanas #Skating Skating #Its Nice Just To Be Me #Wild West Medley #Down On Grandpa's Farm #Growing #Alouette #Blue Danube Waltz #Down By The Bay #Six Little Ducks #Me And My Teady #Number Limbo #Carnival of Numbers #A Big Parade Of Numbers #A Big Parade Of Costumes #The Yum Yum Song #On Top on My Spagetti #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Sally The Camel #There are 50 Stars That On Our Flag #Yankee Doodle Boy #Tingalayo #I Can Laugh #Scary Stories #Oh When We March #Castles So High #Clean Up #Oats Peas Beans and Barley Grow #The Little Turtle #The Frog On A Log #it's Not So Tuff To Share Your Stuff #Please and Thank You #Good Manners #My Yellow Blankey #What I Want to Be #Evreyone is Special #The Barney Bag #Two Little Blackbirds #The Tiger Song #Silly Sounds #The Exercise Song #That's What an Island Is #Evreyone is Special (Lullaby Reprise) #Puttin ' On a Show (Finale) #Jungle Adventure #Just Imagine #I Love You End Credits Music *Good Manners Opening to rock with barney 1999 vhs 6, 1999 #FBl Warning Screen #Interpol Warning Screen #Lyrick Studios Logo #The Monkey Rock Wiggles Music Video from: Wiggle Time #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo #Barney Buddies Club Promo #Let's Play School Preview #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos Bumper #Barney and Friends Intro (Season 6 Version) #Rock With Barney Title Card closing to rock with barney 1999 vhs 6, 1999 #Ending video of rock with barney #End credits #Walk Around The Block With Barney Preview #What World We Share Preview #Sing and Dance With Barney Preview #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo #Lyrick Studios Logo opening to rock with barney 2002 vhs 2, 2002 #warning screen #barney's vowel power promo #candy bar choclates productions (1999-Presents) #laugh with me barney music video from: be my valentine love barney #parrot productions (1999-Presents) #mama bear sama ma ma mama preview #Dolphin Productions Films Logo (1999-Presents) #jay jay the jet plane tv series promo #Grandpa in My Pocket 52 All-New Episodes Promo #barney in outer space / it's time for counting / and barney's big surprise preview #barney's great advanture the movie soundtrack promo #barney song magic banjo commrical promo #my party with barney preview #actamates microsoft barney promo #barney & Friends: Season 7 On September 2, 2002 Promo #pbs kids commrical promo #teletubbies calling for barney and friends season 6 commrical promo #please stay tuned bumper #feature presentation #wanner bros. televiction logo #pbs kids videos logo #Sarah Whats Your Favorite Color Red Bumper #use your imagination bumper #Barney & Friends Indent Bumper #barney funding credits #barney and friends intro 6 version #rock with barney title card closing to rock with barney 2002 vhs 2, 2002 #ending video of rock with barney #end credits #connecticutt public televiction logo #visit pbs oline at pbskids.org screen bumper #barney funding credits #water fall productions (1999-Presents) #police car preview (The Musical Argament of The Background from Season 1 Through Season 3) #barney's imagination island preview #barney live in new york city preview #Barney Safety Preview #Barney's Families are Special Preview #Barney's Wating for Santa Preview #Barney's Making New Friends Preview #Barney Songs Preview #Riding in Barney's Car Preview #kids for Characters Preview #Barney's Fun & Games Preview #Barney's Talent Show Preview #Barney's Sense-Sational Day Preview #Barney's Once Upon a Time Preview #PBS Kids Logo (1999-Presents)